


A Most Grievous Injury

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Fond Geralt, M/M, don't worry jaskier is fine, no bards were harmed in the writing of this fic, they are both cute and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier suffers what he insists is a most grievous injury while travelling with Geralt. Whatever will they do?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	A Most Grievous Injury

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 12: broken bones

“Oh, Geralt, I think it’s broken!” Jaskier wailed from where he was sat in the mud.

Scowling, Geralt bent to inspect the ankle in question, the one Jaskier had turned when he slipped on the wet ground. He poked at it and Jaskier moaned.

He rolled his eyes. “It’s not broken,” he said gruffly. “Just twisted. You’ll have to keep your weight off it.”

Jaskier’s face scrunched up in distress. “Then whatever am I to do?” He waved his arms in the air with great dramatic intent. “For I am all alone in the wilderness, miles from civilization, and now incapable of walking.” He wound himself up into a full performance. “The wolves will come for me and I shall surely die here!”

Geralt suppressed a smile. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

He pondered Jaskier with mock contemplation while Jaskier gave him soft, pleading eyes. He threw in a little lip tremble for full effect.

“Fine,” he grunted eventually. “If we must.” He scooped Jaskier up into his arms in a bridal carry and lifted him into the air.

Jaskier squealed with delight and threw his arms around Geralt’s neck. “My hero,” he declared, dropping a kiss onto his cheek.

The bard really was an idiot. He tucked him into his chest and fought back a blush.


End file.
